


Promise me that we’ll meet again (I can’t let you go from my heart yet)

by ushibread



Series: How many seasons have we been together? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Character Death, Characters are a bit OOC, I’m sorry, M/M, Suicide, based on dreamcatcher’s song over the sky, i guess, i originally wrote this as an nct oneshot on wp but i made it kagetsukki here, idk it’s up to you, kagetuskki has been on my mind lately, okay they’re a LOT ooc, or a slightly happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushibread/pseuds/ushibread
Summary: Kei hasn't seen Tobio in three years, but he still finds his way back to where they spent their last moments before his king left.
Relationships: (Implied) Tsukishima Kei/Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio
Series: How many seasons have we been together? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042614
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Promise me that we’ll meet again (I can’t let you go from my heart yet)

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote and posted this on wattpad but as an nct oneshot. but then i thought to myself “what if this was kagetsukki?” and boom! it’s now on ao3.

_“as time keeps stopping, just follow our memories_

_the shadows will only become distant”_

"Even though you're gone, I still find myself running to the very place where I last saw you." Kei mumbles, his voice carried away by the cold breeze that passes.

It was four in the afternoon when Kei went to their special place. The place where only he and Tobio knew about. It was a secluded cliff at the very edge of the forest behind their homes. Truthfully, he was scared going to this place alone, but ever since Tobio left, he found himself not caring if he was attacked by some wild animal.

Everyday, he would come to this exact spot. Everyday, he would sit under the huge tree that grew a few meters away from the edge of the cliff. Everyday, he would sit there, staring at the vast ocean in front of him and just thought of nothing else but Kageyama Tobio; his first love.

✨

_"Tsukki, put me down!" that beautiful voice that belonged to none other than Kageyama Tobio himself, rang in his ears._

_"Never!"_

_Tobio laughs and Kei joins him._

_Ever since the two met back in middle school (Kei saved Tobio from some bullies), they've been inseparable. And it was no surprise to both boys' parents when they fell in love and got together during their second year in high school. Kei was Tobio’s savior, his angel. And Tobio never fails to remind Kei of that fact (he calls him 'my angel' everyday without fail). And Kei would retaliate by calling Tobio “King”, because that’s just what he was in Kei’s eyes. A king; more specifically, the king of his heart. And Tobio doesn't mind it one bit._

_They were so young and so in love. They went through everything together. They’ve seen each other at their best and worst. When Tobio found out that his boyfriend had depression, he stayed by his side and cheered him up. Tobio always found a way to make Kei smile. He always found a way to give Kei reasons to live._

_"It doesn't have to be big. Even the simplest things are worth living for." Tobio says. "Like the birds singing every morning outside your bedroom window. Don’t they sound lovely, Tsukki? You won't get to hear that when you're gone." and Kei believes him, because as always, Tobio was right._

_Everyday, when he struggles, he just thinks about Tobio._

_"You won't hear Tobio’s voice anymore if you're gone."_

_"You won't see him smile."_

_"You won't be able to cuddle him."_

_Everyday, he thinks of things he loves about Tobio, because Tobio keeps him going. And it worked. Everyday he feels accomplished. Everyday he feels happy and content._

_He was living his best life because of Kageyama Tobio._

_✨_

But at the same time, Kei’s also living his worst because of him.

"King, I miss you..." but no one other than the wind heard him.

Everyday, he would just sit there, staring at the vast ocean in front of him. Everyday, he sits and relives every single moment of that day.

Every.

Last.

Bit.

It was engraved into his memory after all.

✨

_"Hey, angel..." Tobio calls, hands running across Kei’s hair._

_The two were cuddling on the younger boy’s bed, legs tangled, and perfectly comfortable._

_"Hmmm?" Kei hums, not bothering to lift his head off his boyfriend’s chest._

_"Can we go to the cliff today? There’s something I want to tell you."_

_”Can’t you say it here? Right now?”_

_”No.”_

_Kei was confused, but agreed nonetheless. So they walked to the cliff, and went to the tree (their tree). Kei sits in between Tobio’s legs, the younger boy hugs him from the back._

_"Tsukki, promise me you won't be mad." Tobio asks of him. There was a hint of sadness in his voice, and Kei didn't like it._

_He wanted to turn around, to cup his boyfriend's face and pepper him with kisses, but he couldn't. Not with Tobio’s arms wrapped securely around his waist, preventing him from moving._

_"Tsukki...angel..." Tobio takes a deep breath. "I’m sick."_

_Kei laughs, and Tobio hugs him tighter._

_"King, if you were sick why did you want to go out here? You should be resting." Kei sighs. "Come on, let's go home."_

_Kei was about to stand up, but Tobio hugs him closer, burying his face in the blond’s back. And that's when Kei noticed that his king was crying. He could hear Tobio’s anguished sobs and his shirt was starting to get wet from the younger boy’s tears._

_"Hey, king?" he tries to turn his head to at least look at his boyfriend. "Are you okay? What’s wrong?"_

_Tobio cries harder, and his grip on the blond tightens. Kei grabs the raven’s arms and was about to free himself when Tobio spoke._

_"Don’t! Please...T-Tsukki...don't...don't move..."_

_"Tobio, you're scaring me."_

_Tobio stayed quiet, and didn’t answer him._

_The two stayed like that until Tobio stopped crying and his sobs were reduced to sniffles._

_"K-Kei, I’m so so sorry for not telling you sooner."_

_"Tobio, please tell me what's wrong." Kei was overly worried at this point._

_"Tsukki...I’m dying..." Tobio’s voice was so quiet, but Kei heard it loud and clear._

_"Leukemia...it’s getting worse by the day...only two more months..."_

_And at those three words, his world came crashing down. Two months? That wasn't enough! They were still so young. There was so much they wanted to do! So many places they wanted to visit! It shouldn't just end like this!_

_They can't just end like this..._

_They cried the entire night, Kei holding Tobio close, not wanting to let go._

_✨_

_“i promise, that we will definitely meet again_

_i can't hold onto you right now, although i'm shaking”_

Kei stands at the edge of the cliff and stares at the waters below. The ocean was restless, the waves crash against the rocks, the sea sings a dangerous song, pulling him closer and closer. He closes his eyes.

_**Jump**_. They said.

_**Tobio’s waiting.** _

Kei opens his eyes and there he was; Kageyama Tobio in all his kingly glory. Kei gapes, he stares and stares at the figure floating in front of him, just inches away from the cliff.

"Tobio?"

The figure smiles.

Kei holds out his hand.

Tobio does the same.

But Kei couldn't reach him without falling.

He sighs in frustration and grips at his hair. He screams and stares at Tobio’s waiting figure, that beautiful smile still on his face.

"Tsukki..."

Kei’s lip trembles. Oh how it felt good to hear his name from Tobio’s lips again.

_**But he's not there, Kei.** _

He shakes his head and the figure disappears.

A scream of frustration rips at his throat as he falls on his knees in despair.

He misses him. God, he missed Tobio like crazy! The past three years have been nothing but a pain. A depressing, sad story about a boy not being able to move on from the loss of his first love. He tried dating again, believe him, he tried. But it was so fucking hard!

He only dated once, it was a year after Tobio’s death. And he wasn't gonna lie, he was happy. Keiji was a sweetheart, and Kei really did like him. But that was all it was; like. Infatuation, admiration, adoration, fancy, whatever you call it. But it wasn't _love_. And Kei couldn't lie to Keiji like that. He deserved someone better, someone who wasn't Tsukishima Kei.

You see, Keiji reminded him of Tobio a lot.

Both of them had adorable smiles, voices he would never get tired of hearing, a caring personality, and most importantly; they helped Kei through his darkest times. Tobio was there to help him through his depression, and Keiji was there to help him cope from his loss.

But Keiji was not Tobio.

Kei loved—no loves— Tobio.

And so he broke it off with Keiji after ten months of dating. But they're still good friends. Kei wouldn't want to let a good friend like that go. Not long after, Keiji found someone else; a guy named Bokuto Koutarou. And Bokuto was a way better guy for him than Kei.

Kei was happy for him. Keiji deserved Bokuto; a cheerful, happy guy who could protect him and care for him. He didn't deserve a broken, empty guy like Kei.

Because Kei is broken, shattered, torn beyond repair. And even though it felt good that Keiji was able to accommodate that void in his heart, it was never filled. Only Tobio could fill that large hole.

But Tobio is gone.

And so again, Kei closes his eyes and imagined what life would've been like if Tobio was still around. He smiles.

_“i'll remember, when i fly, there over the sky_

_where i will be able to see you”_

His king was there, happily married to Kei, the two of them playing with three children they've adopted. They chased each other in the backyard, Tobio sporting that lovely smile of his and staring at Kei with so much love.

He opens his eyes and a tear manages to escape.

"I promise, i'll see you again, king."

Kei grins, and stares straight at the horizon.

"Promise me that I’ll see you again." he says to the wind.

He finally lets go, set himself free, and fell.

And as he neared the crashing waves, he sees Tobio in front of him, smiling with open arms, as if beckoning Kei to come to him faster.

Kei smiles and closes his eyes as he feels the cold waters envelop him.

But it's okay, the pain will be worth it.

**_Tobio’s waiting. He’s waiting for you, Kei._ **

_**He’s waiting for his Tsukki, his angel.** _

And Kei has never been more excited in his life than this very moment.

"Wait for me, king. I’ll be seeing you again." is Kei’s last thoughts before the water completely filled his lungs and his body becomes weightless.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry...i’m not that good at writing but i still wanted to do something about my kagetsukki feels :(


End file.
